crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
FOX
FOX (F'rontial '''O'peration '''X) is one of the female characters featured in CrossFire Overview FOX is considered by lots of players to be the sexiest character, and this reputation still stands by today. The GR character wears a dark blue skirt with neck buttons undone, partially revealing her bra, while BL wears a similar yellow version but has no sleeves, to showcase a tattoo on her left arm plus she has a cap on. Both characters wear long socks and high heels as well. Availability *''Available in all CrossFire versions'' Variants FOX_Noble_Gold_.png|Noble Gold FOX_Undercover.png|Undercover FOX RENEWAL.png|Renewal FOX-SEASIDE.png|Seaside FOX-Sweet Girl Dress FOX-Sweet Girl Dress is another outfit for FOX. The outfit features more purple color on the BL side and green-blue color on the GR side. Her HUD also got changed. It is currently available in the following versions: * CF China * CF Russia * CF Indonesia * CF Philippines * CF West * CF Brazil * CF Vietnam Trivia * In most versions, this character is available in the Black Market, while CF Philippines, CF West and CF China placed her in the Item Shop. *In CF Russia, FOX has their own Russian voice, similar to STAR in CF Korea. *Even though the descriptions in CF West states that FOX "stripped armor for speed", they don't actually run any faster than other characters. *Like other popular characters in CF China, players cannot buy FOX permanently, they can only be rented for a period of time. **However, FOX used to be obtainable permanently via Mileage Shop, and in some web events. *FOX's HUD on the GR side incorrectly shows hand models of the STAR, with black shirt and yellow stripe, although the gloves are correct. This happens because FOX's HUD is just a recolored version of S.T.A.R.'s HUD. It has been fixed in most CF versions, but still exists in CF Vietnam (and also used to be in CF Europe). ** Her Noble Gold variant in CF Vietnam got the same issue, as she still shares the same game code of the mentioned character. However, equipping the Sweet Girl Dress for FOX will fix this problem. ** In December 2019, the problem has been fixed in CF Vietnam. * CF Philippines and CF West released the character during the popularity of the song What Does the Fox Say?. * In CF Japan, she could be won permanent or 30 days. * FOX is featured as the promotional tritagonist in CF China's Shipyard CG movie, helping the two protagonists escape death after they got transported to the Shipyard. She is shown wielding Dual Desert Eagle-Black, which is unavailable in CrossFire but this skin exists in early renders (hinting, it's a beta weapon before Zombie Mode was released). * FOX is one of the 3 prizes (along with JON and Orchid) as CF Vietnam's Facebook fanpage reached 1 million likes. Everyone getting qualified for the event (by playing at least 1 game and get at least 1 EXP on July 1st 2016) will receive FOX by default if they don't have any of the three characters - the reason is likely because the appearance of FOX Undercover, so VTC chose to giveaway FOX by default. ** Following this event, FOX has became the most popular female character in CF Vietnam, as can be seen in almost all rooms in every server. Behind it is the ULP-X, which can be obtained from Mileage Shop (both permanent or temporary). ** Later, similar to CF China, she is also being sold in Mileage Shop with the price of 13000 MP, same price with permanent ULP-X. This even makes her more popular with CF Vietnam players. * This character on the BL side appears to have blue eyes and blonde hair, which are among the most recognizable features of girls and women coming from Russia. * CF Indonesia set FOX as login page wallpaper upon her release. Because of this, they got many critics and protests because these FOX's wallpapers are considered to be too revealing for underage players. Then, GM removed these wallpapers after a week. * Her alternate outfit, the Sweet Girl Dress, only changes her outfit and gloves when in-game; however, she still shares the original Loading Icon and health icon. Gallery Artwork= FOX-HD.png|Medic FOX (Wave Mode class) editor_gimp.jpg|Artwork 75248637-4.jpg|Artwork (BL) 75248637-6.jpg|Artwork (GR) 965477022.jpg|Artwork (BL) 350893555.jpg|Artwork (GR) 1312F40a-9616.jpg|Artwork (BL) fox_a.jpg|FOX with AK47-Beast |-| In-game= FOX_BL_HUD.png|HUD (Black List) FOX_GR_HUD.png|HUD (Global Risk) FOX_SWEET_BL_HUD.png|HUD (Black List-Sweet Girl Dress) FOX_SWEET_GR_HUD.png|HUD (Global Risk-Sweet Girl Dress) Videos Category:Characters Category:CrossFire